


The garden of heaven

by Kaamos (reckless_love)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Allegory, Blow Jobs, Double Oral Penetration, M/M, Makeup Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_love/pseuds/Kaamos
Summary: From the outside, in fact, they have to look like a great tryptic: Darkness spying on Temptation while he plays with Innocence.





	The garden of heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chokingonwhys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokingonwhys/gifts).



> I was planning a threesome since a while but I never got the right idea.  
> This gif  
>   
> helped me with inspiration.  
> Sorry for my Eng.
> 
> This story is a (awkward) gift for chokingonwhys♡, who inspired it to me, somehow.

 

> _Wracked with your charm  
>  I am circled like prey_
> 
> Cradle Of Filth - **Nymphetamine**  
> 
>  

The aesthetic involvement of that ceremony goes further than whatever Melkor has ever experienced in any garden of Almaren, not mattering to which Vala it belonged. ~~~~

Involuntary voluntary, He is part of the scene. From the outside, in fact, they have to look like a great tryptic: Darkness spying on Temptation while he plays with Innocence. Melkor grins and licks his lips, his eyes shining bright and cold in the shadow.

Tracing a smooth abstract line of midnight-black ink on fairy skin, Mairon’s long fingers dance so softly close to Eönwë’s upper lip. Following the blindfold’s pattern, he gave a masquerade-mask effect to Eönwë’s face: wonderment fills his eyes at the final result. “You look nice”, Mairon takes a deep breath, “You smell nice too”. The Vala’s eyes widen as Eönwë beams with pleasure, his cheeks flush making him look aroused under that black lace blindfold.

Mairon turns his head to the nothing behind his back and feels the Vala’s lustful gaze all over his body. Once he catches His eyes checking him out, Mairon immediately notices the impression of his own naked body behind a transparent sheer gown: his nipples tingle against the fabric. He smirks and keeps with the scene.

Melkor tilts his head and gingerly pulls a bit more the curtain to the side as Mairon releases his own hair: ice blonde locks cascading down his flawless back, making it look even more gorgeous with a black waist corset pulled tightly around his torso. But it’s his just hinted rounded-hips behind an unpalpable transparency that draw the Vala´s attention completely. He subconsciously bites down on his bottom lip.

“You feel good?”, Mairon asks, moving his knuckles slowly, gently caressing with light circles over Eönwë’s neck. No words come out of Eönwë mouth, he just moans.

Mairon seals the moan with a touch of his skin, a soft peck on his lips before starting a sensous dance: walking around him, he moves from before Eönwë to behind him, so that he can face the curtain, looking over the Maia, towards the real object of that erotic delight.

While caressing his waist with one hand, the other one brushes the area where Eönwë’s neck meets the collarbone, as he knows especially sensitive to touch. Before placing the first kiss on the same spot, Mairon lifts his eyes, looks up towards Melkor’s direction, and smirks.

“I want you to feel pleasure”, he whispers, kissing near his jawline, pressing himself against Eönwë, using his whole body for voluptuousness, feeling like the right thing to push further the moment.

“I really do”, Eönwë answers, everything becoming irresistible when Mairon’s lips move to the curved part of his neck connecting to the shoulder. Breathing, licking and biting on soft flesh, a living fire burning on his skin. Mairon’s hands slide down the length of his neck and touches the fluttering pulse that is jumping in the elegant hollow of his throat. His fingertips gently outline the delicate bone structure in slow, swirling circles of sensitivity that gather and storm deep within him. Eönwë hears nothing over the resounding beat of his heart fluttering in his chest and thundering in his eardrums. He thinks of nothing other than the cascading warmth and the curling upward desire into his flesh.

Hungrily Mairon devours him, running his teeth along it as he moves his lips up and down his neck, his tongue flicking the sensitive hollow in his clavicle, and then changing spot again. Purring, he murmurs, “So beautiful”.

Then, Temptation looks up and invites Darkness to join them: “Come and get us”.

Like so the Dark Vala embraces them both in one craving hug. Slowly His voluptuous arms come up behind them. He strokes their back very gently, almost tentatively. Both the Maiar can feel their own skin on His palms, cocooned in His possession.

Never been kissed by a Vala before, Mairon experiences Melkor’s mouth, so soft and sensual as He presses one gentle peck to his lips. He can feel the very molecules of his substance being disarranged as He urgently deepens the touch, running His tongue over the bottom until Mairon finally opens the mouth to invite Him in. His tongue chases his back into Mairon’s mouth as they kiss, sweetly at first, and then with real passion as they taste and explore each other for the first time. The Vala’s hands are in Mairon’s locks, running down his neck and his arms, sending goose bumps dancing across his skin. Never in his life had he thought that a Vala’s kiss could affect so much.

Innocence makes a gentle cooing sounds as his hands explore the Stranger’s hug, hands travelling up and down His powerful body, his left hand resting on His face softly to explore His features. Then, he stands tiptoe and his lips soon replace Mairon’s: first cautiously, then exigently. Hard and intense he presses the tongue to the Vala’s lips and dips inside. Thrilled to find that He tastes as inebriating as He smells, Eönwë’s body ablaze because of that kiss.

Mairon’s lips join the consuming passion. Small sounds escaping their throat as lust takes over. One’s moans are overlapping the others’ as they keep to kiss; the Vala’s alternating who kisses Him, only pausing to taste the other’s mouth.

“Mine”, Darkness says in a deep voice, causing the both of them to shiver, Innocence in doubt and Temptation in satisfaction.

His hand is on the side of Mairon’s head, keeping his face turned to His so that He can kiss him, so that Eönwë has complete access to Mairon’s exposed neck as they savour and travel through each other’s bodies.

Mairon’s moans of pleasure have the power to send ripples of desire through the Vala’s blood: he sounds of woods, amber, spices and ebony. Then, Melkor’s gaze meets his eyes: they are a tempting mirror of perdition, in which the Vala feels trapped, both with hröa and fëa.

The Maiar have the clothes ripped off by the Dark Vala’s hands, except for Eönwë’s blindfold. Forcibly, he pushes them onto the soft bed of grass, keeping them into His arms, making Mairon’s loose hair fly everywhere.

They move together. They kiss together. Mairon eats Melkor’s tongue sucking on it and playing with it as He does the same with his. Eönwë joins them placing soft kisses on their mouths while they kiss. Hands traveling over each other’s bodies and wandering down, over cocks in a tangle of senses, a mirrored kaleidoscope of lusts. Between deep kissing and hands moving, there is some rubbing and soon Melkor grabbd on their cocks, growing harder under the effect of warm and expert touches.

Melkor looks down, “Hmmmm”, deeply growls, taking Mairon first. Holding it up towards His entrance, Melkor licks the precum collecting at the tip: the sweet flavour of Mairon invades His watering mouth. He leans down and shoves his cock deeper. Mairon completely fills it even though He is only slightly past the head. He bobs His head up and down sucking on Mairon while twists the hand around Eönwë.

A glance up at Mairon and He sees him kissing Eönwë while he keeps stroking and cupping Innocence. Feeling their orgasms as it starts to build up, Melkor reaches down and takes one of Mairon’s balls in His mouth and sucks at it hard, stopping the flow and disrupting his orgasm. With Eönwë He does the same, squeezing above the balls.

Stopping completely whatever kind of attention on him, Temptation looks down in frustration, disappointed for a second with his cock still painfully twitching with pleasure, but then smiles while the Vala moves over Eönwë. Melkor puts him in His mouth and sucks while he cups and lightly brushes Eönwë’s balls with the other hand. Innocence moans loudly feeling his blood running furiously into his vessels as He starts licking the underside of the cock: Eönwë can’t see with eyes, so that his perception is even more active. Melkor bobs on him, pulling it out every once in a while, just to kiss and lick the head with the silky swirls of His tongue. He pulls it out and runs the tongue completely over his balls. Never Eönwë got a pleasure so intense running through his body, never before he felt it so overstimulated: loudly he is moaning with the cock resting on the Vala’s face, with sound of sucking all around him while Melkor is enjoying himself with the friction of His tongue sliding against his shaft, absolutely rigid and warm. Soon Eönwë gets closer and Melkor switches again: in His power they are and in His power they utterly feel.

Melkor pulls away and Mairon dominantly goes to grab His head by a fistful of raven-black hair, pushing Him further down on his cock, pushing it to the back of The Vala’s throat. Languidly moaning, His mouth works up and down enjoying the sensation of being choked. With the other free hand, Melkor wraps around Eönwë’s cock. He looks up while engulfing Mairon, relishing the Maia’s eyes while they dilatates, as His mouth completely takes him in. Eagerly He sucks, devouring it, and His own cock twitches under that enthusiasm, actually having an orgasm from the feel of Mairon against the back of His mouth. After He has completely ejaculated, He begins rubbing his cock between His hand and His chest, also to cool down Mairon’s fire. Then, He gets back to bobbing on his cock. Mairon grabs the back of His head again and guides it roughly. But Melkor chases his hand.

Finally, He moves to the centre of them. Instinctively they both move closer turning their bodies to His talented mouth. He gathers their cocks together and fits both tips in His mouth. As big as they are, it is not possible to go down as deep as He would, however greedily He sucks, while both Maiar rock back and forth at the same peace their sinuous hips moaning. Their lips crash against each other’s swallowing their moans, their legs tighten and they start to come. With each hand the Vala rubs them into His mouth swallowing their seeds: harder He blows harder they come.

Ejaculating inside a Vala’s mouth feels like heaven: the full contact of His mouth along with heightened sensitivity caused by the orgasm itself. Darkness swallows and they keep coming on His face and hair.

Trapped into His own Darkness of desire, Melkor belongs to Temptation and Innocence. Burnt out by the fire that consumes Him, He mingles His unholy breath with theirs in that lustful afterglow, lips and tongues still playing with each other, an almost inescapable tangle that keeps Him in bondage to them.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Thank you for reading!♡  
> The gif is taken from [Cradle Of Filth - Nymphetamine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dW6aNAZGTM)


End file.
